


Please Be Gentle

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Dom Bruce, Dom Tony, Dom/Sub AU, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot Twists, Slight Domestic Violence that's typical with the dynamics, Slow Build, Soulmates AU, Sub Sam, Sub Sam Wilson, Sub Steve, Sub Steve Rogers, Work In Progress, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a difference between gentle dominance and harsh dominance. No sub wanted to be treated harshly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. COVER ART

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fusion between a Dom/Sub AU and Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. It's much more D/s with only traces of ABO. I'm playing around with the normal trope here so it will be a lot different than your average D/s fic.
> 
> I hope you like what I've come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover art I made for the fic. The story actually starts on chapter 2.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Men were Doms and women were subs.

That's what Tony had been taught his whole life. His parents taught him that, especially his dad. Was always chastising Tony's behavior, always telling him he what a dom should and should not do. Always telling Tony how he should and should not behave. He told Tony once that he was too subby. Told him that was unacceptable, that he would never raise a bitch boy. What made everything worse was that it took Tony a long time to present. Boys usually presented at around twelve to fourteen years of age. Tony presented when he was sixteen. The age girls present. The age subs presents.

Tony was a dom. Point made obvious when he found his soulmate. The moment their eyes made contact, his sub bowed at his feet, peeked up at him through their lashes, promised to belong to him forever.

Not everyone presented as soulbonds. They usually presented through scents because not everyone had a soulmate. Tony was lucky. He felt lucky too when he looked down at his sub. A beautiful, blonde with sparkling ocean blue eyes. Very thin though, and obviously sickly. Which somehow was even more attractive. A guy. His sub was a guy and his name was Steven Grant Rogers. His sub was also four years his junior. Legally, that meant nothing, Steve was still his property now but it bothered Tony. So he promised himself and Steve that he wouldn't touch him until his sub was seventeen. Wouldn't even make Steve sign a contract until he was sixteen. Steve had smiled wide and gratefully when Tony told him that. He seemed to have been worried about what Tony would do with him. The two had never met until that day, that moment, that second. And already, Tony felt like he knew everything about Steve. But of course he didn't. It was almost a blessing Steve was so young. They could spend the next five years getting know each other before jumping into sex as many couples do and then having to work backwards.

Steve took Tony to meet his mother. It was a strange walk to Steve's home. Steve was just a preteen, Tony knew that. Understood that Steve wouldn't be as mature as him. But Steve tried up behave older than his age. Which was adorable. He would act really mature one moment, then forget his ruse and behave his age the next before remembering his task and going back to behaving as a older teen. He did that until Tony chuckled and told Steve he liked him just the was he was. Told Steve he didn't have to put up a front for him. Steve smiled that grateful smile again and nodded. Taking Tony's hand into his.

The fact that Steve was a male didn't even register to Tony until they reached Steve's house and his mother looked down at her son with some strange mixture of loving disappointment. Then hesitant concern as she glanced at Tony. But after they spoke for awhile she relaxed. Especially when Tony told her he wasn't taking Steve away from her. Legally he could have but Tony wasn't going to tear his own sub away from his mother. The last thing he wanted was for their relationship to start in resentment. Steve's mother, Sarah, ended up really liking Tony. They were actually a lot alike of it wasn't for their vast differences. If that made sense. When Tony left, she sent him away with an apple pie and a kiss on his cheek. Tony promised Steve he'd come by in the morning to walk him to school.

Tony walked home feeling elated. He hadn't felt this happy in his life. Though the feeling dropped slightly when he walked up the steps to his front door. Being home had that effect on him. It was a lonely place. Neither of his parents spent a lot of time with him. His dad did a little when he wasn't bugging Tony about how much of a sub he was. Tony hesitated and fidgeted, glancing down at his phone for the time. It was afternoon. Tony was rarely home this early. School was out so Tony spent most of his time hanging with his friends. And today would be no different. He figured he would go inside for a moment, grab some grub, then hunt down Bruce or Rhodey or hell, even Coulson. Just as long as he wasn't alone and stuck inside the house.

When Tony walked in, everything was quiet. An eerie type of quiet. Tony almost called out a hello to see if anyone was there but he actually didn't want to see his parents so he just walked inside, jogged up the stairs and strolled down the hall towards his room. But halfway there he heard voices drifting out into the hall from his dad's study. Angry voices. Or rather voice. And Tony picked up some harsh words: Bitch, whore, slut. And then he heard the distinct sound of skin hitting skin. Tony thought it was his father being cruel to his mother, since this was clearly the acts of a dom, do he marched down the hall fully intent on stopping him. But as Tony got closer, he noticed that the voice was feminine and he didn't hear his father at all. Tony slowed his pace and tip-toed to the study door. Thankfully it was cracked so Tony peeked inside.

He saw his father naked and kneeling. His hands were tied behind his back. He was looking up at Tony's mother through his lashes. With a sort of pleading, vulnerability in his expression. Tony had never seen his father like this. He was always standing tall and dominating. He had a doms scent for fuck's sake. So Tony could only stand there staring, his eyes owlishly wide, his jaw glued to the floor.

And his mother! She was always kind and gentle to everyone, to Tony even if she was aloof from him. Tony had never heard her voice raised before. But it was now as she barked at his father. Telling him she made the rules and he was going to follow them. Even if she would have to beat the obedience into him.

There was a difference between gentle dominance and harsh dominance. No sub wanted to be treated harshly. It was instinct for them to want to be treated gently, with love and care. If they weren't, it affected their servitude. Made them nervous so they would be clumsy. And the more fearful they were of their dom, the more nervous and sloppy they became. No sub should ever be afraid of their dom. And if they were, it meant that their dom was entirely too cruel.

Tony's mother was too cruel. If Tony hadn't already seen it in her behavior, he would have caught it in his dad's eyes. His fearful brown eyes. And his demeanor. He was struggling against the rope tied around his wrist and he was fidgety. That meant he was uncomfortable. He shouldn't have been. Submission would come naturally to a sub if they were well taken are of. His dad wouldn't have been nervous if he was convinced Tony's mother would take care of him.

Tony had been so caught up in thought that he didn't catch what his mother said but he did catch her hand raising, preparing to slap his father but she looked up and saw Tony, ran to the door and slammed it in his face.

Typical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, If it wasn't obvious:
> 
> Dom=Alpha  
> Switch=Beta  
> Sub=Omega
> 
> Had this been fully ABO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some real quick notes: alignment = Gender, almost like in ABO, or my ABOs at least. And I'm not familiar with the trope enough to know what a Sub Drop is exactly but I get the gist and I'm going to twist it to fit my liking. Again really playing around with this world. So it resemble a heat like in ABO but not really. You'll see when I get there. And this is rated mature because the later chapters will contain explicit sex. Also, submission is instinct with subs. No matter the relation, they will always be submissive to a dom. It's not always sexual. Usually, it's platonic. It just depends on the context and situation. That was a long about way of saying, there is no underage or incest in this story.

Eight to three. Tony was rarely home during those hours. Even when he had been growing up, he was either in school or outside, playing. But today, Tony stayed home all day. He was starting to recognize a pattern during this past week. There was always an eerie, chilling silence ringing through the house for those seven hours of the day. But today was the first day Tony just sat through it in one sitting. Well, one roaming. Because he was indeed roaming the house, or actually mansion, looking for his parents. He had to make sure he saw what he thought he saw. Had interpreted it the right way. His parents could have been just doing some creepy switching scene. Because his dad still had the dom's scent. Still carried himself with authority and dominance. More so than the average dom. Tony didn't think his dad knew Tony saw them. The only one who saw him was his mother. But the next day, Tony had been leaving when his dad was coming in and his demeanor was as it always was. Dominating. And there wasn't any shyness, no shifting of the eyes. He met Tony's eyes, smiled a half smile, and told him to stand up straight and comport himself as a dom. So Tony figured he read that whole thing wrong.

It took him a while to find his parents. Too long. It wasn't until now Tony realized how entirely too huge their home was. He ended up thinking about Steve. He didn't think his sub would enjoy living in an extravagant mansion like this. It wasn't personal enough. Tony figured he would find a spacious yet regular home to settle in. When was the question. Obviously not within the immediate years but it was something for Tony to think about. He was the dom after all.

Tony stopped when he heard voices drifting from the basement stairs, on the east side of the mansion. Tony at first thought they were in the lab because that was the only basement room he had been aware of. But then again, this was Tony's first time actually adventuring this far into the mansion. He had no reason to. This was where all the servants lived. Tony and his parents lived on the North side. There was also a west and south side that Tony also rarely visited.

Tony stood at the top of stairs looking down the steps at the door. It was cracked. The door was always cracked, Tony realized. His parent’s bedroom door was never fully closed. When his dad was in his study, a think streak of light could be seen from the hall. His mother always left a space in the kitchen door when she was cooking. Or whoever it was. Now that Tony was thinking about it, if his dad was a sub then it was probably him in the kitchen. Tony gathered enough courage to quietly tiptoe down the stairs and peek through the crack. He saw absolutely nothing but darkness. He heard voices though. All male voices, all doms. But he didn't hear his dad. He did hear his mother. But he couldn't pick out any words. They were obviously further in whatever room this was that Tony wasn't to fond of finding out. But at the same time Tony wanted, for some reason, needed, to hear what they were saying. So against his better judgment, since it hadn't been all that keen in the first place, he slowly, gently, pushed open the door and walked in. He found himself in a cramped hall that lead to some lit room. Tony could see the glow of light from the entrance. He was still too far away to pick out the words from the voices so he chastised himself as he walked down the cold, damp, cramp space. He was hoping his dad wasn't down there. This wasn't a place for a sub. It would make them too fearful.

But Tony was far from surprised when the first person he saw was his dad when he finally reached the end of the hall, peeking around the corner. Though what he saw made him snatch his eyes away and he had to cover his mouth to conceal the protective growl that rose from deep within his chest. His dad was naked, on all fours, on an old rickety bed, ropes tied around his ankles and wrists that were attached to each post of the bed. There was some guy, some dom, having his way with him. And it was obvious that his dad was far from okay with that. Even in the split second Tony saw, he caught his dad's struggle against the binds. Heard muffled cries through the gag shoved in his mouth. No sub wanted to be shared. And no matter what they had done, sharing was never something that should be used as punishment. It was just cruel. Tony heard his mother's voice speak up. Isn't he the sweetest, she asked whoever the dom was. The thing that made his head sink was that he heard several voices reply. So apparently, she was sharing him with more than one person. Knowing that made Tony stiffen, bristle.

His dominating instincts were screaming for him to protect. His brilliant, genius mind, though, told him to just turn and go back upstairs. And in the end he had to. His dad was obviously a sub. Tony could smell his scent now. He had no rights. He was legally his mother's property and there was nothing Tony could do about that. His mother could do whatever she wanted with his dad.

Plus, it wasn't like he even knew his parents. Jarvis had raised him. Not his mother. Not his father. The butler. During his entire childhood, Tony almost felt like an inconvenience for his parents. They most certainly treated him like he was. It was almost as if he didn't have parents at all.

Tony stopped just at the door and ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath because that wasn't completely true, was it? There were those few, very few but still significant, times when his dad wasn't away at a board and oversea business meetings. They would stay up all night, inventing things together before his dad had a five o'clock flight the next day. And back when Tony thought he had a chance at sports, he played baseball and somehow got on the football team. His dad made it to every game. Sometimes he was so late that he only made it to the last ten minutes but at least he was there. And there was the fact that he had nagged Tony about being a dom and behaving like one, now that Tony knew his dad was a sub he could see the attempt at protection through that. It was misguided; it wasn't like someone could be harassed into their alignment but Tony figured his heart had been in the right place. And now Tony could see why his dad stayed away from home so much. Had Tony been an abused sub, he'd probably try to escape too.

Tony sighed and looked back down the hall. He heard lewd comments from the voices of the nameless doms his mother had handed his dad to. With another sigh and a heavy heart, Tony opened the door and walked back upstairs.

-

"What's up kiddo?" Tony asked Steve, glancing up at him as he worked on his latest project. Steve simply shrugged. He wasn't quite himself today, being very quiet. In the three weeks he had known Steve, his sub had been nothing leas than perky. Even on his off days. They were in Tony's lab. His sub loved to watch him work. He said it made Tony look like a dragon in his lair. Tony had brought Steve over to his house three says after they presented and the blonde had been totally blown away by his home. And he was actually blown away by the structure. Not the money it took to by it. It was one if those adorable things about Steve's personality. He was always more amazed by something about Tony rather than his money. Tony didn't know if it was because Steve was so young or if it was simply Steve. Or both. Either way, it was something Tony loved about his sub.

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked at Steve, giving him his full attention. He was lounging on the couch Tony had in his lab, his sketchbook closed, across his chest, in Steve's folded arms. Tony was sitting beside him, working on his StarkPad but he set it down so Steve would know that he had his undivided attention. It also let his sub know that he wanted an actual answer. He kept his dominance extremely vanilla with Steve because he was a child in Tony's eyes but he did still have to train him. But it was platonic training, teaching him to trust Tony and nothing else. Tony figured if the trust was secure then everything else would fall into place.

Steve sighed and moved down to Tony, laying his head in his dom’s lap. “They’re making me go to Sub School.” Steve said as if any moment now, he would be escorted to his very death.

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” Tony said as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. The blonde shrugged again.

“I’m going to be the only boy.” Steve said quietly. Tony hadn't thought about that.

"But at least you'll be with other subs. I think it would be worse if you were the only sub in Dom School." Tony said. Then wished he could take those words back because they didn't sound as comforting as Tony meant for them to. But the truth was, Steve was very rare. At either school, he would be the only male sub...Maybe.

"They treat me different now." Steve said, looking up at Tony. "My friends treat me different now." Steve said in a way that made Tony feel protective.

"Different how?" Tony asked. Steve shrugged and looked down again. "Hey, answer me." Tony said, more as an instruction rather than a demand.

"It's just..." Steve trailed off and looked back up at him in a cautious way. "You have to promise you won't get mad and try to beat up my friends." Steve said. What?! As if Tony would just storm up to the school and - yeah, he would. He totally would. Children or no, nobody just messed with his sub and got away with it.

"It depends on what they did." Tony said. "You can tell me anything. I'll never be upset with you." Tony promised, rubbing Steve's cheek. Steve sighed and nodded.

"One of my friends, well acquaintance tried to dominate me, I think." Steve said. Tony nodded slowly as he took a deep breath. And yeah, he was starting to get protective. But he had to wait. He needed all the facts before he smashed this kid's face in.

"You think?" Tony repeated and Steve nodded. "He's older than you, isn't he?" Tony said because at their age, they shouldn't know that much about their alignment. Not enough to try and be dominating. Steve nodded again. "What did he do?"

"Well, after school, when everyone was gone, I was waiting for mom and my friend...he like, backed me up again the locker." Steve said, becoming fidgety. "And he told me that he could make me feel really good if I submit. But then mom came and he ran down the hall." Steve said. Did Tony say he would smash this kid's face in? He meant fucking kill. Tony didn't say anything as he process this and Steve looked up at him in worry. "I wasn't going to tell you but mom said I should." Tony nodded.

"I'm glad you did." Tony said. "So tomorrow, when I take you to school, I want you to point this kid out to me, alright?" Tony said.

"Are you mad?" Steve asked with the guiltiest look in his eye. "I didn't want to upset you. I'm suppose to keep you happy." Steve said and Tony's heart melted entirely.

"Oh darling you do. There's one than one meaning happiness." Tony said. "You'll be taught that in omega school. That's why you have to switch." Steve nodded.

"I guess but I won't know anybody and all the other girl are going to look at me weird. They're going to think I'm a bitch." Steve said. This was all sudden. Steve was never this insecure about this gender before. And if this sudden change of attitude had anything to do with this fucker who tried hurt Steve, Tony really might just kill him."

"That's a lie Steve. Did that same kid tell you that?" Tony asked, trying to keep the level of dominance in his voice low. It was because he was protective but Steve would think Tony was upset with him. Steve nodded shyly. "What's his name?"

"Brock." Steve said shyly. Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Brock Rumlow." That name seemed familiar.

"How old is he?" Tony asked.

"Sixteen." Steve answered. Yeah, he and Tony went to Dom School together. Brock was a major asshole. Not at all someone he wanted around Steve. He shouldn't have even known Steve. The upper class schools were connected to the same building but High School and Middle School were on opposite ends. So some fucker wouldn't try to come on to the kids.

"I know Brock. We went to school together. He's not a good person to be around." Tony said, semi-ambiguously.

"Really?"

Tony nodded. He didn't want to choose Steve's friends but...On second thought, fuck that. Steve was smart enough; he could probably figure out the difference. "Yeah, just don't hang around him, okay. Especially since he tried to dominate you." Steve readily agreed, almost as if he were relieved.

"How come you're never in school." Steve asked suddenly. And now since he brought it up, Tony realized he never actually told Steve he was genius.

"Oh, I graduated in December last year. I'm going to college in the fall." Tony said easily. He didn't think it meant anything but Steve got this look crossed between pride and concern.

"That's cool. But where?" Steve said and Tony realized his mistake. Though it was going to come out at some point, wasn't it.

"I'm going to MIT." Tony said, hoping Steve wouldn't think about it too hard.

"The one in Massachusetts?" Steve asked, as if there was another one. Tony nodded. "So you're going to leave me?" Steve said with the saddest look. It broke Tony's heart.

"No, no, we'll figure something out okay. I won't leave you. Your mom and I will talk about it, okay?" Tony promised. Steve eyed him for a long time before he nodded hesitantly.

"It's just that, if you're gone. I'll be all alone, you know?" Steve said. Tony hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You won't. I guarantee there's will be at least one other male sub in your school." Tony said and Steve shrugged.

"I guess. Just don't abandon me." Steve said. That was every sub's greatest fear.

"I won't. I promise." Tony said sincerely and Steve smiled gratefully.

-

Apparently Tony accidentally lied. There were only three known male subs in the United States. His dad, his sub, and another guy named Sam Wilson who, ironically, lived in Cambridge, Massachusetts. So Steve would end up being the only male sub in his class, school. Tony spent a lot of time thinking about things. Not just Steve in school but his sub stuck out like a sore fucking thumb. He worried about Steve being bullied and other boys trying to dominate him as he got older, just for the hell of it. Just to dominate another man. And that Brock fucker, who was still recovering from Tony beating the shit out of him, make Tony extremely cautious. He decided to walk Steve to and from school from everyday. So Brock and no one else would get any funny ideas.

In the end Tony decided to talk to Sarah about it...along with someone else.

-

His dad's study door was cracked open as always. Tony could see the light from the dark hall. It was something else that he noticed; wherever his dad went, he always turned on the light then his mother would usually come behind him and turn them off. Tony walked up to the door and knocked before pushing the door open. His dad was at his desk, filling out some form. He looked up at Tony curiously, reeling back slightly before smiling a small, relieved smile. 

"You're a dom." His dad said. Tony nodded. It took a few weeks for his scent to become prevalent, because he didn't present through scent, but when it did rise, it was strong as hell. Tony nearly coughed on his own scent sometimes. But for his dad it was probably comforting since they were tied as family. 

"Yeah, I am." Tony said as he walked in, sitting on the table beside his dad. "And you're a sub." Tony said frankly. He was never one to beat around the bush. His dad sighed and nodded. 

Silence fell as the just looked at each other, studying their newly revealed alignments. Tony realized, as words went unspoken his dad loosed gradually. Not holding himself with his usual dominance. Then he jolted a little as if he had forgotten something and looked at Tony through his lashes. 

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. I just...it's different." His dad said. Different was an understatement. Tony reached out and rubbed his dad's cheek. The sub stiffened a little before leaning into Tony's touch. He wasn't being disrespectful, the poor thing was just touch starved. Really, his mother was cruel to his dad. 

"Just be yourself." Tony said. His dad smiled a little and nodded. Another spell of silence emerged as Tony tried to decided which matter to bring up first. 

"You must have a sub." His dad said suddenly, choosing the first topic for him. Tony nodded. 

"But...it's a he." Tony said. His dad's eyes widened in shock. 

"I didn't know there were other male subs." His dad said. Tony nodded. 

"Yeah, there are three in the United States. The other kid is Steve's age and lives in Massachusetts though." Tony said. 

"That's close proximity. There must be something in the water." His dad said and Tony chuckled. "Steve is your sub? How old is he?" 

"Twelve." Tony said. 

"That's ironic. Your mother and I were the same ages." His dad said. Tony was shocked. 

"So, wait, you two are soulmates?" Tony asked. His dad nodded. Well that was major bullshit. Tony could never hurt Steve the was his mother hurt his dad. 

"What are you going to do with Steve when you go to college?" His dad asked, neatly changing the subject. 

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Right now, he doesn't want to go to Sub School because he'll be the only guy and already, some douche tried to dominate him and I don't want some other fucker trying to hurt him so I was thinking about moving him up to Cambridge with me since that's where that other male sub lives. It's an incredibly stupid long shot but I was hoping that maybe they could go to the same school together and become friends and look out for each other." Tony said. His dad didn't say anything but he looked like he was thinking it over. 

"Are you sleeping with him?" His dad asked. Let it be known that the Starks were blunt people. But, damn, Tony wished there had been a warning. He just blinked at his dad owlishly for a moment, his eyes owlishly wide. 

"Of course not, he's a child." Tony said, near aghast. Where would his dad even get - oh! "Did mom-" 

"I think that's a great idea actually. I remember growing up the only male sub in...everywhere. It was not fun." His dad said. 

"But at least you had mom, right? I mean, I've seen Steve everyday since we've bonded." Tony said, because she couldn't have always been this much of a bitch. 

His dad shrugged. "Well she went to college early too and when she left I had no one." Tony's jaw dropped. 

"She left you alone after you two presented. Did she at least come back up visit you?" Tony asked. His dad started getting fidgety but he just shrugged carefreely again. 

"Well she was busy. I could understand that." His dad said. "But she did visit me during the summers." That means she abandoned him for nine months out the damn year. That had to hurt not matter how stoic he stayed. 

"Was that before or after she raped you?" Tony said. His dad sighed. 

"That's a strong word to use Anthony. I had to be trained." His dad said. 

"I train Steve too. I keep it all extremely vanilla and platonic. He's so young, I need him to learn how to trust me as his dom before any sex can be involved." Tony said. His dad blinked as if Tony just said something extremely philosophical. 

"So you haven't touched him at all? If you haven't marked him with your scent, how will others know he's yours?" His dad asked. Tony cocked his head. His dad was a genius, just like him, surely he could figure this out. 

"I'm giving him a collar." Tony said. "I've been looking at a few. Of course, right now in going to give him something that looks like a pendant right now. Or maybe dog tags but I'm going to take a ring for sure." Tony said. That was supposed to be tradition. Of the dom gives their sub a collar, they are wear a ring. 

"Oh." His dad said, his hand subconsciously reaching up to touch his neck but then he stop and instead ran his fingers through his hair. "Where is he by the way? I haven't seen anyone else in the house." His dad asked as if Tony was doing this whole dom thing absolutely wrong. 

"He's staying with his mother. I didn't want to take him away from her. Didn't mom do the same thing for you?" Tony asked because that was just common sense. At least to Tony. His dad didn't say anything, just looked at Tony is a sort of proud sadness. 

"You're taking good care of him." His dad said with a smile. "But so are you going to move his mother there too?" Tony nodded. 

"Yeah, I just think if I separate them, he'll resent me late." Tony said. His dad nodded in a way that showed how true that statement was. 

"I'm glad he has you. You're a good dom." His dad said. "You taught me how to be." Tony said. He didn't even realize how true that statement was until he said it. His dad smiled. 

-

So Tony was sure of two things when he left his dad's study. One, Steve was moving with him to Cambridge, if he wanted to of course. Two, he wasn't sure how but Tony was definitely getting his dad away from his mom. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bkgd notes: 1. Warnings for mentions of child abuse, domestic violence and bullying. 2. This is my first time writing Sarah Rogers so I am so sorry if she's OOC. 3. I have a understanding of what sub drop is but in this story it will not be the traditional drop. It will be very, very different because as I said before, it's almost like a heat...but not. 4. I tried really hard to write Howard as the rest of the world writes him. You know, the father we all love to hate but I couldn't. I love his character too much. So this will be another Good Father!Howard. 5. Beware of the science mumbo jumbo ahead. The author hasn't had a science class in years so I am so sorry for the inevitable inaccuracies. 6. Since I am an ABO nut, I keep mixing up sub and omega as well as drops with heats so if you see any ABO terms just not that it's supposed to be the D/s term of my world. 7. I'ma shut up now. Sorry for the long rant. It was actually longer and I shortened it.

"You've been good to my son. Thank you for that." Sarah said with a smile as she gently closed Steve's bedroom door. "He loves being around you." Tony had taken Steve to the fair earlier that day and he had just brought him home. He had actually fallen asleep in the car when they were driving back, he was exhausted, he had so much fun, and Tony carried him in. Steve was so small, he had felt like air. "He needs that too. He needs a kind dom." Sarah said as they walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She motioned for Tony to sit down as she pulled one of her delicious apple pies out the refrigerator. Tony thought about what she said.

"Don't all subs." Tony said. Though he did realize she was talking about something all together.

"Yes, yes they do." Sarah said with a smile as she placed a small plate of cake in front of him on the table, then she layered some whip cream on the top like she always did. The way Tony liked it. She patted his cheek and kissed his forehead. "And you're the prime example of the dom every sub needs." She got a piece of pie for herself and sat beside him. They talked. They talked a lot. Sometime about Steve but she would also ask Tony about himself. About his work and projects. About his genius. About his likes and dislikes. About what his favorite things were. Tony never really had anyone who talked with him the way she did. His parents didn't. Him and his dad were starting to talk now. But Tony and his mother never did. He was starting to notice that Sarah was filling a void. One he didn't even know he had. Maybe Sarah had seen it. Maybe that's why she took so much time with him.

"His father was a drunk." Sarah answered when Tony asked about Steve's father. His sub never really talked about his father. If Tony asked he would tense, answer the question with a yes or no and change the subject entirely. "He got very cruel when he was drunk." Sarah said with something very hurt and regretful in her eyes. But that explained a lot. About her. About Steve. Some times, when Steve made a mistake or if he couldn't do something, he would become afraid. Thinking Tony was going to punish him or hit him.

"Did he ever hit you?" Tony asked. Sarah nodded with a sigh.

"Oh yeah. And he would say the cruelest things to Steve. He's small and sickly but that's not his fault but Joseph would call him the most horrid names." That explained why Steve took it to heart when Tony told him he was beautiful, or wonderful. "And it made Steve so afraid to be weak. But he won't talk about it, he just stays so bottle up inside..." Sarah trailed off, deep in thought. Tony had noticed that about Steve. He wouldn't tell Tony if something was wrong so the dom have to be very observant with Steve. He could usually tell when something was up though. Tony reached out and held Sarah's hand.

"I'll take care of him." Tony promised her and she smiled, told him she believed him. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, just eating their pie when Tony looked up and saw a box of packed boxes in the corner. They were to be moving in a couple of weeks. "Are you sure you're okay with moving? I can go to NYU. The education is just as good." Tony said because as much as he would love to go to MIT, he would hate to uproot Steve and his mom if they weren't a hundred percent on board. She waved her hand.

"Oh yeah, that's perfectly fine. I've been wanting to leave New York for years, just never had the cash to go." Sarah said, getting that distracted, thoughtful look again. "I really don't mind moving Tony but do you think he'll like sub school? By the time this school year ended he was so...disappointed, upset, hurt." Sarah said. Tony remembered. Steve really suffered that last semester of dom school. The other doms tried to bullly and dominate him. His friends abandoned him. Steve had spent a many of days crying on Tony's shoulder. Tony was beyond relieved when school was out.

"I think so." Tony said. "My dad said he liked sub school better than dom school. Everyone was nicer than what he thought they would be." Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "But if he doesn't like it, I'll hire some tutors and he can be home schooled." Though Tony wasn't really a fan of that option. Steve was a social person. Tony didn't think he would enjoy being home schooled. Sarah smiled. Tony liked to see her smile. Even before he knew a little bit of her back story, he thought she had been a person who hadn't had the chance to smile to often. They talked for a while longer, mostly about Steve. Sarah told him that Steve's dad died four years ago in a car accident. He had been drunk driving. Tony told her a little about his parents. How they weren't really around when he had been growing. He told her how much that had affected him. Before talking about, Tony didn't even know it had affected him so much. Before he left -with the usual apple pie- she told Tony he was like another son to her. Hearing those words warmed his heart.

-

"Shh, it's okay darling. I'm right here. I'm hear now." Tony said as he scooped Steve into his arms. Sarah had called him about ten minutes ago, telling him Steve was having his first drop. Tony came as quickly as he could.

"Tony!" Steve cried, clutching on to Tony when the dom held him close. "You're here. I was so scared and I don't even know why. And I'm hot all over. What's happening to me?" Steve asked with all the confusion and innocence in the world. His room was engulfed in his scent. It actually spread out into the front lawn of his home. But it was a beautiful, sweet scent. Tony could see how it will probably be beyond alluring in five years.

"You dropped Steve. This is your first sub drop." Tony told him.

"O-oh." Steve said, looking up at him, still very tearful. "What does that mean?"

"It just means that for the next day, probably since it's your first drop, you'll just want me very close to you." Tony explained. When Steve is older, he'll explain how sex comes into play with that. "It's like your body demanding me to take care of you." Tony said, knowing that probably didn't make much sense but it was the best he could do to explain it now so that Steve could understand. Subs usually don't start having drops this early but because Steve already found his soulmate, his body was starting to go through more matures processes. Which was fine, it wasn't a bad thing. "It'll start happening every three months now and after a few more drops it'll probably start lasting up to three days."

"Oh okay." Steve said, burying his face in Tony's chest. "This really sucks." Steve said and Tony chuckled.

"I bet it does but I have something for you that will make it better." Tony said as he reached into the plastic bag he brought with him. "See drops only happened when a sub finds a mate and they're together for at least three months. And the first one is very important. It'll lay a foundation of trust between us." Tony said as he rummaged through the bag.

"But I already trust you." Steve said and Tony smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I know but this is on a different level." Tony said as he pulled out his gift for Steve. It was a digital necklace as Tony called it. It had a pure silver chain that connect to a LED bar. Steve oohed as he looked at it. "Touch it." Tony said and when Steve did the words, Tony Stark's Sub appeared on the LED. Steve squealed and hugged Tony as tightly as his thin arms could.

"Put it on me, put it on me." Steve chanted excitedly. Tony grinned like a loon as he did, clasping the pieces of silver around Steve's neck. Steve looked down at it with all the admiration in the world.

"Thank you so much Tony." Steve said as he hugged Tony again. But soon shivered. "Whoa, I'm getting all cold now." Steve said, looking up at Tony. Looking at him with trust.

"Yeah, you're actually dropping now. Here, lie down." Tony told him with just a hint of demand. He usually wouldn't do it so straightforwardly, but Steve's body needed more now. He laid beside Steve and wrapped his arms around him, held him close to his chest. "Starting to feel better?" Tony asked and Steve nodded, he had stopped crying by now.

"I'm still cold but I'm not sad anymore." Steve said, smiling down at his pre-collar -as Tony was calling it- with love and pride. "So does this mean I'm yours now. Like officially." Steve asked. Tony smiled and kissed his hair.

"You were always mine but yes, it's official now." Tony said. Technically, their bond made it official when they first presented but Tony told Steve what he needed to hear, what he wanted to hear. Steve's smiled grew and before long, he fell asleep peacefully in Tony's embrace.

-

His dad's scent came and went. Sometimes Tony could smell it on him, other times his dad had a dom's scent. Tony would have thought he was a switch but switches have their own constant scent. Today, his sub scent was high and thick in the air, actually waking Tony up in the middle of the night. He remembered being roused by a sub's scent when he was growing up. He always thought it was one of the servants. Though it had never smelt like a stranger. The scent always gave him a fictitious sense of home and belonging since home never really represented a real home to him, just more of building that held meaningless possessions. His dad's scent usually drifted in the air for around ten minutes after it rose but tonight it lingered. Leaving Tony to ponder over just why his dad's scent was so damn variable. Tony liked his natural scent. It was unique, comforting, welcoming. It gave Tony a sense of his dad's submissive side that he had yet to be able to fully witness. Sure, his dad was more submissive around Tony but he never behaved as a natural sub. Tony could understand why; being a male sub was far from the safest thing to be. It was different for Steve; he knew his dom would annihilate the universe to keep his sub safe if necessary but his dad didn't have that reassurance. Tony's mother actually handed him out to other doms. That thought made Tony growl as he crawled out of bed, intent of finding his father. He had to solve this scent mystery. It was driving him insane. More so than normal anyway.

His dad was in the lab working as usual. The area was engulfed in his scent and for a moment, Tony wondered if he was dropping. But, if left alone, dropping brought along something sad and desperate in a sub, a dom could sense it in their scent. And Tony didn't smell that in his dad's scent. It was just extremely thick. Tony figured it was a trait that ran in the family. His dad was working intently, near frantically. Like he was in a rush to finish something. But that was nothing new. His always worked fast-paced. What had Tony pausing at the door was the beakers and mixers. Biology equipment. Chemistry equipment. Equipment Tony didn't even know they had. Equipment they shouldn't have even needed. The Starks were and have always been mechanical engineers. Technology craftsmen. That required metal and wires and electricity. Never beakers and mixers. So when Tony strolled up to his dad, he knew the confusion in his expression was evident.

"I know. I barely know what I'm doing with this crap, but it gets the job done." His dad said when he saw him, continuing to pour some clear liquid into a syringe. Tony was intrigue. Because what the hell was his dad making that had to be put into a syringe.

"What job?" Tony asked as his dad laid the syringe down on a cooling rack.

"This is a suppressant I crafted. It suppresses my natural hormones and changes them so that they behave as a dom's hormones. Damn thing only works for about three months at a time though." His dad said. Tony's jaw dropped. That explained a lot. And it was absolutely horrible.

"So this stuff makes you a dom? So you want to change your alignment?" Tony asked. He could understand why. He really could. Tony just hated the thought, the entire concept. He was rather fond of his dad, the sub. Because Howard Stark, the dom, was kind of a douche. It really did seem to make his dad two separate people. His dad was actually really gentle and caring. Understanding. Approachable. Howard Stark was insatiate, brash, and again, kind of a douche.

"It doesn't change my alignment. I'm still a sub. Doms have advantage over me. This concoction just makes me appear as a dom and it stops my drops." His dad said .

"So you just don't like being a sub?" Tony asked.

"No, I don't mind being a sub. It's not like I have a choice anyway. I just..." His dad trailed off with a shrug, shoving his hands in his pant's pockets. "When I first started making this stuff, it was the first year your mother went off to college and I was...all alone. There was no one to protect me and I was a long way from home. And dropping left me vulnerable and..." His dad trailed off, with a look in his eyes that was the epitome of pain and hurt.

"She left you alone during drops?" Tony asked as he reached out and rubbed his dad's cheek. His dad leaned into his touch as he always did. He was always so touch starved. Leaving a sub alone during drops was unheard of, it was actually traumatic for them.

"Hence why they needed to stop." His dad said quietly. Tony wrapped an arm around him, kissing his cheek as he hugged him. His dad just went with it, basking in the comfort. There was no struggle, no fighting instincts. His dad was just so pliant as a sub. Had he been on that crap, hell would have broke loose and this would have ended in a three hour long lecture on the proper dom/dom etiquette instead of a bonding moment.

"I don't like it. I love you just the way you are." Tony said. His dad looked up at him as if he just said something extraordinary and outré.

"No one has ever told me that before." His dad said quietly, appreciatively. Tony smiled and kissed his cheek. He wanted to tell his dad to stop taking the suppressant. Wanted to demand he stop taking it but he knew why he did. Subs were naturally weaker than doms and doms could be extremely aggressive, especially with his dad being another male and had no protection. So it was probably best if his dad kept his scent hidden. Unless of course...

"You could come stay with me. You could leave mom and come stay with me." Tony said with a false sense of surety. Because that wouldn't exactly be legal. His dad was his mom's property and just up and taking him was equivalent to theft. Which was something Tony always thought was odd. How could a human being be stolen? Kidnapped, yes. Stolen, not so much.

"Leave your mother?" His dad repeated, the dubious reluctance strong in his expression.

"Yes, I mean, she not good to you dad. She's actually abusive." Tony said truthfully. Because it needed to be said. Tony didn't know if his dad realized his mother was an asshole.

"She's not-she just-she doesn't mean to be." His dad said. "She's just trying to compensate. Female doms are extremely rare too. Dom school was hard on her." Tony hadn't of thought of that. A woman thrown in the middle of a sea of male doms. That sounded like a nightmare. But it wasn't a justification.

"But she hurts you. She hits you, she..." Tony trailed off. His dad didn't know that he knew about the sharing and Tony figured his dad didn't want him to know either. Tony wished he didn't know.

"But I love her." His dad said quietly. And it broke Tony's heart entirely. "I shouldn't but I do." Tony just sighed because what could he say against that. "But I can go with you if you want me to Tony. I don't want to loose you." His dad said after Tony was quiet a couple of beats too long.

"No, no, no, you don't have to go for me. You'll never lose me. I just want you to be taken care of. Especially when I'm gone." Tony said as he rubbed his dad's cheek again. His dad just looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

"If it gets worse, I'll come to you. I promise." His dad said and Tony let out a breath of relief he didn't even know he was holding in. Tony smiled and kissed his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was relieved to smell his dad’s natural scent when he walked in. He was hoping he hadn’t been on the suppressants when he met Steve and Sarah. He must have been off them for a moment, it took a couple of days for the suppressants to filter out his system.

“Tony, I’m nervous.” Steve said to Tony as he led his sub and his mother to the tea room, sun room, or whatever fancy name it was called. Tony was incredibly nervous, hoping this wouldn’t end disaster.

“Don’t be buddy. I’m sure my…” Tony almost said parents but he remembered he didn’t really know his mother that well. “Dad will love you.” Tony said. Then at Steve’s concerned look added, “Mom will probably will too it just…she very traditional.” Tony said confidently though it was really more of a guess. He didn’t really know what her deal was. Sarah took a deep breath, rolling her eyes a little, already very unimpressed. Tony knew her late husband was a rationalist. Or in plain terms, an asshole.

“Are you traditional?” Steve asked him.

“No, and neither is my dad.” Tony said. And again, he really was guessing. The dom had never asked him. But Steve sighed in relief, slipping his hands into Tony’s. The dom ran a thumb over his knuckles. Steve’s hands were so tiny. Steve was so tiny. Tony always had to fight the urge to pick him up like a kid. He didn’t think Steve would appreciate that very much.

“This building is so big.” Sarah said, looking around at all the wealth of the structure as they walked through it. Tony nodded.

“Yeah, my parents fancied a mansion.” Tony said. “But it’s so impersonal. I was thinking something a lot smaller for us.” Tony said. Steve and Sarah smiled at him gratefully. “I’ve actually been looking at a few places. I can show you what I’ve come up with after this.” Tony said, mostly to Sarah. Steve tugged on his hand, glaring up at him.

“What about me?” Steve said. Tony chuckled, wrapping an arm around him.

“Of course you get a say.” Tony said. Steve’s face lit up.

They finally came up to a big room with the door open and the lights on. When they walked in the first thing Tony noticed was that his parents were on opposite sides of the room. Literally turned away from each other, almost as if they couldn’t stand the sight of each other…But they were dressed alike. His dad had on a blue business suit, with a vest instead of a jacket as was customary with male subs—though they were so few and far in between Tony wondered who sat down and came up with social rules for them—and his mother was dressed in a blue dress. But their faces lit up when they saw Tony. His mother came to him first, smiling as she hugged him. Holding him as if she hadn’t seen him in so long…and really she hadn’t. They lived in the same household but Tony could honestly say he hadn’t seen her in months. His dad came behind her but Tony noticed that he stayed three steps behind her and kept his hands folded behind his back, his eyes mostly on the floor.

“Tony it’s so good to see you, and who is this little one.” His mother said charmingly looking down at Steve but the sub immediately took a step behind Tony. The dom didn’t know if it were to mirror his dad’s actions or because his mother frightened him. But since Tony was still holding his hand, he pulled the sub back so they were standing side by side.

“Mom, dad, this is Steven, my sub and this is Sarah, his mother. These are my parents, Maria and Howard Stark.” Tony introduced them. Steve smiled nervously at them.

“Hello Misses and Mister Stark.” Sarah said as she held her hand out to shake Maria’s hand. Maria stared at it, dumbfounded.

“You must be a liberal.” Maria said with poorly veiled bitterness.

“Yes.” Sarah answered, still holding out her hand. Howard stepped around Maria and shook her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Howard said, smiling when their eyes met. Sarah held his gaze, smiling back…and were there sparks flying? Tony was just shocked into silence. Steve coughed and both of their eyes jumped to him. Howard smiled at him, looking down at him curiously, shaking the younger sub’s hand.

“And I’ve especially excited to meet you. My son talks about you a lot.” Howard said. Steve smiled.

“It’s good to meet you too.” Steve said, pulling away from Tony a little. When Maria had been talking, he had pressed himself up against Tony. The dom was concerned they were going to morph into one but the sub seemed to relax now.

“Yes, it’s pleasure to meet both of you.” Maria said, irritation thick in her voice. “Howard, darling, don’t you have place.” She snipped. Tony was beginning to see why he was rarely around her. His dad turned at looked her, just on the edge of a glare. His face a picture of defiance. But he quickly forced a smile, folding his hands behind his back.

“Yes, of course.” Howard mumbled, stepping behind her again. There was something about it that struck a protective chord in Tony but it wasn’t his place to meddle.

“And I’m sure our guest are hungry, where are you manners?” Maria barked. His dad drew in a deep breath.

“Yes ma’am.” Howard gritted, turning to walk towards the kitchenette and something snapped in Tony.

“But we have butlers for that express purpose. Where’s Jarvis?” Tony said. So much for not meddling. But there was something about the sudden hurt that had risen in his dad’s eyes that made him not care.

“And why are you so mean?” Steve asked. This time Tony pulled him close and behind him at the anger that crossed Maria’s face. She looked, for a moment, that she would hit Steve. And if she did, Tony honestly wouldn’t have a problem hitting her back…God, his family was _so_ dysfunctional. But from that look on Sarah’s face, she would do it before Tony had to.

“Don’t get mad at him Maria. It’s a question we’re all asking.” Howard mumbled, then when her furious eyes turned to him, “I don’t mind serving Tony. Honestly.” He said, then quickly retreated to kitchenette.

Maria turned back to them, with a gentle smile, “Well please sit, I want to hear all about you two.” She said as she gestured to the fluff couches.

They sat down and Steve whispered, “Oh I get it now, she’s bipolar.” Tony resisted the very tempting urge to laugh.

“So how long has it been since you two presented?” Maria asked as his dad came back in with a tea pot and a four-tiered serving tray filled with an assortment of treats. So this must be the tea room. Because heaven forbid there be coffee served in the tea room. They had to go to the coffee room for that. His dad smiled politely and walked back out.

“Around two months.” Steve answered, looking at the food presented to him curiously. Sarah was doing the same thing. Almost they were afraid to actually touch any of it. Tony didn’t like it. He wanted them to be comfortable in his home. Maria shot Steve a look, obviously expecting the subs to stay quiet and to mostly speak with Tony. But she didn’t say anything. Which was smart of her.

“Have as much as you want. We have plenty.” His dad said when he returned with cups and a tray of sugar, honey, and butter. When he sat down, Tony noticed he sat on the opposite side of the couch. His mother flickered her eyes over to, and she was honestly disappointed.

“Darling, you’re always so far away from me. Come sit here.” Maria said gently, though the demand wasn’t hidden. She patted the sit beside her.

“That’s alright. I’m fine.” Howard mumbled. Maria’s face went red with anger. Sarah and Steve tried to conceal their amused smiles by taking a sip of tea. Tony rubbed his brow, wondering what the hell made him think this meet and greet would be a good idea. Howard glanced at his dom’s livid face and forced a shy smile. “I’m just kidding darling.” He said as he stood and sat beside her, though it was obvious he was far from comfortable.

“And don’t eat very much Howard. You’re lean and I want to keep it that way.” Maria said. Sarah gave her disapproving look, huffing a little.

“I’m sure you do.” Howard grumbled under his breath, looking down a little, not in embarrassment. He seemed to be in thought. Tony wondered if this little weight thing traced back to the sharing Maria seemed to be so fond of.

Regardless it was very rude. But his dad seemed to follow Maria’s order as they talked for a while. The atmosphere was tight and uncomfortable but Howard tried to cover up for Maria's traditionalist ways though he mostly stayed quiet, chancing glances at Sarah, who too was mostly quiet, chancing glances back at him. Steve spoke a little, and after a while Tony got the feeling that it was to piss Maria off. And there was something about the defiance that made Tony love his sub even more. But after too long Tony just got tired of his mother's controlling nature. He suggested they step aside and talk dom-to-dom and let subs speak amongst themselves. They all seemed relieved when Maria readily agreed. She suggested that they move to the coffee room and while they were walking, Tony heard Sarah ask his dad about sub school and his dad immediately replied. Tony was glad they were more relaxed now.

“You're sub is a little…ornery.” Maria said. “And his mother! So rude.” She gasped. Tony tensed.

“Mom, they're just…” Tony trailed off, wondering how to say this effectively, in a way that she would actually listen to him. “You and dad seem to have a… _strained_ relationship.” Tony said, because even if she were way too hard on him, she seemed to care. In her own perverted way. Her expression changed and she looked away.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Maria said. “But that’s his own fault.” Tony worried his bottom lip to keep himself from scoffing.

“Why?” Tony asked simply. His mother shrugged.

“Well, he’s not very obedient. After all these years of training him and his extreme genius, he still doesn’t quite get it.” Maria said.

“Did you ever think that maybe it’s you who doesn’t get it?” Tony asked bluntly. Subtly was never his strong suit. His mother’s eyes shot up at him.

“Whatever do you mean?” She gasped.

“Mom, he’s unhappy. It’s so obvious.” Tony said bluntly. Maria looked as if she had been struck.

“He is not unhappy. I would know if my own sub was unhappy or not. To not know would mean I was a bad dom!” Maria defended. Tony gave her a blank look. She gasped. “You think I’m a bad dom?” She asked. Tony sighed, looking back at the tea room to make sure his father wasn’t near.

“Do you think sharing him with strangers is something a good dom would do? And hitting him, do you think that makes him happy?” Tony snapped. His mother blanched, stammering. Tony listened to her bumble over half-words before he grew tired. “And I haven’t seen him do anything disobedient. He minds you despite the fact that you are very cruel.”

“It may seem cruel to you Tony, but it keeps him in line. It’s different for you and Steve. Even though he’s a male sub, you’re still a male dom. Males are expected to be doms, they’re automatically respected. I don’t want your father getting the funny idea that he doesn’t have to respect me.” Maria said. Tony paused at that. He hadn’t thought she would feel that way.

“Has he disrespected you before?” Tony asked.

“No, but he’ll start. The minute I become lighter with him, he’ll start disrespecting me.” She said, very adamant, very obstinate. Tony realized he would never change her mind. That just made him even more determined to get his dad out of there.

“You don’t know that. At least give him a chance.” Tony said. Maria sighed sharply, looking away.

“I’ll think about it.” She mumbled.

-

“You never told me your mother was like my late husband.” Sarah said, as they walked away from Tony’s home. Steve tensed, slipping his hand inside of Tony’s.

“Yeah she’s…different.” Tony said.

“He seems unhappy.” Steve said after a moment. “You dad seemed very unhappy.” There was nothing Tony could say to argue that. His dad was very unhappy.

“You are a very smart kid, Stevie.” Tony said instead. And what he said was true.

“Could he come with us? If he wanted to, of course. I really liked your dad.” Steve said. Tony smiled.

“Not legally.” Tony said. A beat passed.

“Does that matter? I mean, you’re a billionaire, couldn’t you just pay someone hush-money.” Sarah gasped.

“Stevie, you know I taught you to follow the law.” Sarah said. Steve sighed though all Tony did was chuckle. Steve mumbled an apology. They reached the car and got in, in silence.

“Of course, if Tony did it on his own, we wouldn’t be a part of the crime.” Sarah said. Tony chuckled.

“Contrary to popular belief, my mother would have a fit.” Tony said. Keeping the fact that he was already working on getting his father away from his mother to himself. He just had to keep reading those ridiculously long law books until he found a loophole.

-

“Tony, this place is so awesome.” Steve said as he ran from the kitchen to the den. All Tony could think about was how much he hoped the little guy wouldn’t have an asthma attack. Sarah gasped when she walked in.

“Tony, this place is truly wonderful.” Sarah said pleasantly and happily as she roamed the rooms. “It looks even better in real life. And the furniture is perfect.” Tony smiled. They had done all their furniture shopping online and had everything shipped and set up through phone calls. Sarah had been worried that the movers would have gotten something wrong but Tony knew he paid them enough to not make another mistake in their life.

“I’m so glad you two like it.” Tony said excitedly. The home they chose was a spacious house with four rooms. One for each of them and a guest room (or really, one for his father). There was a huge basement where Tony hoped to build a lab and maybe even an art studio for Stevie. There was also a huge yard and a huge pool. Which is here Tony found his young sub. He saw Tony and ran up to him, hugging him.

“It even has a whirlpool. Tony this place is awesome. Thank you.” Steve said. Tony smiled, leaning down to kiss his hair.

“I am so very glad you like it. Come on, I wanna show you your room.” Tony said. Steve looked up at him, slightly disappointed.

“You mean we have separate bedrooms?” Steve asked. Tony sighed, he wondered how Steve would take that.

“Just for the next few year, until you’re older.” Tony said, hoping Steve wouldn’t take it the wrong way. Steve nodded reluctantly. But Tony didn’t think they were quite on the same page. He kissed his hair. “You’re just so young alright. I want to make sure…everything is appropriate.” Tony said. Steve nodded a little more confidently than before.

“But you still want me right?” Steve asked.

“Of course, I love you. I will always love you. I mean that.” Tony said. Steve hugged him.

“Alright, but I would rather be with you.” Steve said. Tony smiled, turning around and kneeling so Steve could climb on his back, because he noticed his labored breathing, the poor thing had tired himself out. Steve climbed on easily.

“I know. And I want to be with you but when you sign you’re contract, you can stay in my room as much as you want.” Tony said. Steve sighed, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

-

After a very long day of unpacking, Tony tucked Steve into bed. The sub wrinkled his nose at the term but Tony only chuckled and kissed his cheek, telling him good-night. He made Steve had drifted into sleep before he went to bed himself, in his bedroom right across from Steve.

The next day, Tony woke up with Steve curled up on his chest, fast asleep. Tony smiled and kissed his hair, figuring he might as well let Steve sleep in his room. Since it was pretty obvious he was anyway.

-

“Tony can I ask you something?” Steve said from where he was sketching, sitting in the car Tony was building from scratch. He hadn’t told the sub he was planning on giving it to him when he turned sixteen. Hashtag best birthday gift ever!

“Yeah kiddo, shot.” Tony said from he was bent over the engine of the car, trying to make sure it fit.

“So, you know how you start school tomorrow and you’ll be gone all day and I’ll be here by myself…well mama will be here but still.” Steve said. Tony smiled, raising up, looking at Steve.

“Yeah buddy.”

“Well, I was thinking how cool it would be if I went with you.” Steve said shyly. Tony’s smile again, thinking it over. He hoped his teachers wouldn’t mind…actually Tony didn’t really care if they minded or not. With as much money he paid for tuition, they would just have to suck it up.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Tony said. Steve cheered, getting out the car to run to Tony and hug him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
